wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Cieśnina Berynga. Dosyć wązką przerwę pomiędzy stałymi lądami tworzy cieśnina Berynga, która łączy morze tejże samej nazwy z Morzem Lodowatem Północnem. Przypomina ona cokolwiek cieśninę Pas de Calais pomiędzy kanałem brytyjskim a Morzem Północnem; ma ten sam kierunek; jest jednakowoż trzy razy szerszą. Podczas gdy przestrzeń około dwudziestomilowa dzieli przylądek Gris Nez na wybrzeży francuzkiem od South Foreland po stronie angielskiej, odległość Port Clarence od Numany wynosi mil sześćdziesiąt. Dlatego to ku portowi Numana, jako ku najbliższemu punktowi na wybrzeżu azyatyckiem. „Piękny Wędrowiec” zdążał wyruszywszy z ostatniego swojego w Ameryce przystanku. Rozumie się, że jadąc ukośnie przez Morze Berynga, Cezar Kaskabel odbyłby podróż po niższym równoleżniku znacznie na południe od koła biegunowego. W takim wypadku dostałby się na południowy zachód do wyspy św. Wawrzyńca dosyć ważnej, a zamieszkanej przez liczne szczepy Eskimosów, a potem, po drugiej stronie zatoki Anadyr, wylądowanoby u przylądka Navare i stamtąd dostanoby się zaraz do obszarów Syberyi południowej. Ale zwiększyłoby to znacznie długość podróży morskiej, lub raczej podróży po lodzie i naraziłoby jadących na dłuższy czas niebezpieczeństw na polach lodowych. Trzeba zważyć, że Kaskabelowie pragnęli dostać się jak najprędzej na ląd stały; nie byłoby przeto rzeczą odpowiednią zmieniać pierwotny zamiar udania się prostą drogą do Numany, zaledwie zatrzymawszy się we środku na wyspie Dyomeda, miejscowości spoczywającej na skalnych swych fundamentach tak silnie, jak jakakolwiek część lądu stałego. Gdyby pan Sergiusz rozporządzał statkiem i na nim wiózł tę małą karawanę z jej frachtem, to byłby obrał drogę zupełnie inną. Wyruszywszy z Portu Clarence, popłynąłby więcej na południe wyspy Berynga, często odwiedzanej przez foki i inne ssaki morskie ma leża zimowe; stamtąd zaś udałby się do jednego z portów Kamczatki, może nawet do Petropawłowska, stolicy owej gubernii. Nie mając jednakowoż okrętu, najlepiej było szukać najkrótszej drogi, ażeby jak najprędzej stanąć na lądzie azyatyckim. Cieśnina Berynga nie jest bardzo głęboką. W skutek podnoszenia się dna morza, obserwowanego od peryoda lodowego, może się nawet wydarzyć w dalekiej przyszłości, że Azya i Ameryka połączą się lądem w tem miejscu. Byłby to most wedle marzeń Kaskabela, lub raczej gościniec dogodny dla podróżnych. Ale chociaż wielce użyteczne dla tychże takie międzymorze tworzyłoby znaczną przeszkodę dla żeglarzy, a szczególniej dla łowców wielorybów, gdyż zamknęłoby im drogę do Morza Północnego. Jakiś przyszły De Lesseps musiałby ułożyć i wykonać plan wybudowania tam kanału i przywrócenia dawnego stanu rzeczy. Potomkowie naszych prawnuków może kiedyś będą musieli o tem pomyśleć. Sondowania dokonane przez hydrografów w różnych częściach cieśniny dowiodły, że dużo głębszym jest kanał po stronie Azyi w pobliżu półwyspu Czukczów. Tam przepływa z północy prąd zimny, podczas gdy prąd ciepły przepływa po niższej połowie cieśniny, od strony wybrzeża amerykańskiego. Na północ od wymienionego półwyspu, w pobliżu wyspy Koliuczyna w zatoce tejże nazwy, okręt Nordenskjoelda, La Vega, został zamknięty w lądach 12 lat później na przeciąg czasu dziewięciu miesięcy (od 26 września 1878 do 15 lipca 1879) po odkryciu przejścia północno wschodniego. A zatem, Kaskabelowie wyruszyli 21 października pośród okoliczności sprzyjających. Było zimno i sucho. Zawierucha śnieżna ustała, wiatr zelżał I zwrócił się n trochę na północ. Niebo przybrało jednostajną barwę szarą. Zaledwie można było dostrzedz słońce z poza zasłony mgły, której promienie jego, ukośnym kierunkiem osłabione, nie zdołały przeniknąć. W południe, kiedy wznosiło się najwyżej, dosięgało zaledwie kilku stopni ponad widnokręgiem na południu. Bardzo mądre postanowienie powzięto jednogłośnie po wyruszeniu z Portu Clarence; oto nie miano podróżować w czasie, kiedy było ciemno. Tu i owdzie w polu lodowem znajdowały się wielkie rozpadliny, a że w ciemności niepodobna było ich uniknąć, przeto mogłaby wydarzyć się katastrofa. Postanowiono tedy, że w chwilach, gdy na odległość stu kroków już rozeznawać nie będzie można przedmiotów, „Piękny Wędrowiec” będzie się zatrzymywał. Lepiej było obrócić choćby dwa tygodnie na przebycie owych mil sześćdziesięciu, aniżeli podróżować omackiem, gdy światło dzienne nie będzie wystarczające. Śnieg, który padał bezustannie przez dwadzieścia cztery godzin, utworzył dość gruby kobierzec, który przez mróz należycie się skrystalizował. Powłoka ta ułatwiała poruszanie się po polu lodowem. Jeżeliby w czasie ich podróży przez cieśninę więcej śnieg nie padał, to wszystko poszłoby dobrze. Należało się jednakowoż obawiać, że tam, gdzie prąd zimny spotykał się z ciepłym, płynąc w przeciwnych kierunkach, góry lodowe nadchodząc na siebie spiętrzały się i może trzeba było nieraz zbaczać z prostej drogi. Jużeśmy powiedzieli, że Kornelia, Kajeta i Napoleona zajęły miejsca wewnątrz rydwanu. Ażeby o ile możności ulżyć ciężaru, mężczyźni mieli iść pieszo. Wedle ułożonego z góry porządku maszerowania, Jan szedł naprzód, ażeby badać stan powłoki lodowej; można było za nim polegać. Miał ze sobą kompas, a chociaż nie było po drodze drogowskazów, to przecież dość ściśle umiał zachować kierunek zachodni. U łbów koni postępował Clovy, gotów podtrzymać lub podnieść Vermonta i Gladiatora, gdyby się potknęły, ale były one ostro podkute i silnie opierały się na nogach. A przytem droga tak była równą, że nie miały o co się potknąć. Koło rydwanu p. Sergiusz i Cezar Kaskabel szli w swoich drewnianych lornetach, odziani we futra od stóp do głów tak jak wszyscy ich towarzysze i rozmawiali. Co do małego Sandera, to temu trudno było wyznaczyć miejsce lub utrzymać go w miejscu wyznaczonem. Biegł lub zwalniał kroku, na ukos lub prosto tak jak oba psy, a od czasu do czasu ślizgał się w sposób zwyczajny po lodzie. Brakowało mu jednakowoż czegoś do szczęścia: ojciec nie dozwolił mu obuć śnieżnych butów. – Na tych łyżwach, – mówił, – przebyłbym cieśninę w kilku godzinach. – I na cóżby to się przydało? – odpowiadał p. Kaskabel. – Nasze konie nie umieją jeździć na łyżwach. – Muszę się wziąć kiedyś do wyuczenia ich tego! – wołał chłopiec, wywracając koziołka w powietrzu. Tymczasem Kornelia, Kajeta i Napoleona zajęły się kuchnią i dymek dobywający się z kominka stanowił zapowiedź skutków ich pracy. Chociaż nie cierpiały zimna, gdyż ich izdebki były hermetycznie zamknięte, to przecież myślały o tych, którzy byli na dworze. Miały też dla nich ciągle w pogotowiu kilka filiżanek gorącej herbaty zaprawionej ową rosyjską „wodą życia”, czyli wódką, która mogłaby wskrzesić umarłego. Co do koni, to miały one dosyć paszy na czas przeprawy przez cieśninę, dzięki wiązkom siana do starczonym przez Eskimosów w Porcie Clarence. Wagram i Marengo zadowalniały się mięsem łosiów, którego był dostatek. A przy tem pole lodowe nie było tak bardzo pozbawione zwierzyny, jakby wydawać się mogło. Biegając tędy i owędy, oba psy płoszyły tysiące kurek leśnych, rybitw i innego ptactwa żyjącego w okolicach podbiegunowych. Ptaki te oskubane należycie i uwolnione od tłuszczu nadającego im smak przykry, stanowiły nie złą potrawę dla odmiany. Byłoby jednakowoż rzeczą niepotrzebną je strzelać, gdyż spiżarnia Kornelii doskonale była zaopatrzoną i dlatego postanowiono, by strzelby myśliwych spoczywały zupełnie w czasie podróży z Portu Clarence. Ze zwierząt ziemnowodnych, fok i innych ssaków morskich, tak licznych w tych morzach, nie dostrzeżono żadnego w pierwszych dwudziestu czterech godzinach podróży. Chociaż wesoło i swobodnie podróż rozpoczęto, p. Kaskabel i jego towarzysze wkrótce zaczęli doznawać owego nieokreślonego uczucia zasępienia, jakie wytwarzają takie płaszczyzny nieograniczone i nieskończone obszary śnieżna, po których znużony wzrok nadaremnie rozgląda się za granicami widnokręgu. W godzinie II już nie byli w stanie dostrzedz najwyższych skał Portu Clarence; nawet wysoki szczyt przylądka Księcia Walii zgubił się w mgle szarej. Nie można było dostrzedz żadnego przedmiotu na odległość półtorej mili i długi czas też musiał upłynąć, zanim zdołają dostrzedz szczyt przylądka Wschodniego na półwyspie czukockim. Ten szczyt jednakowoż stałby się dla nich doskonałym drogowskazem i dozwoliłby im zachować właściwy kierunek. Wyspy Dyomeda znajdujące się pośrodku cieśniny Berynga, nie odznaczają skaliste wyniosłości. Ponieważ cała ta wyspa wznosi się niewiele ponad powierzchnię morza, przeto nasi podróżni nie rozeznają jej, dopóki koła wozu, przedarłszy powłokę śniegu, nie zazgrzytają na jej skalistej powierzchni. Zresztą Jan z kompasem w ręku wiódł „Pięknego Wędrowca” bez wielkiego kłopotu i poruszano się, chociaż niezbyt szybko, to przecież bezpiecznie. Po drodze p. Sergiusz i Cezar Kaskabel rozmawiali o swem położeniu obecnem. To przechodzenie przez cieśninę, które przed wybraniem się w drogę wydawało się rzeczą bardzo prostą i które wyda się jeszcze prostszą rzeczą, kiedy zostanie dokonanem, teraz, gdy byli już w drodze, przedstawił im się nagle jako rzecz nader niebezpieczna. – Podjęliśmy się jednakowoż rzeczy trudnej – rzekł Kaskabel. – Bez wątpienia, – odpowiedział p. Sergiusz. – Przebyć cieśninę Berynga z wozem ładownym nie każdemu przyszłoby na myśl. – Wierzę panu, panie Sergiuszu. Ale cóż robić? Kiedy przyjdzie komu do głowy, ażeby jechać do kraju, to nic go już powstrzymać nie zdoła! Ale gdyby to chodziło tylko o przebycie kilkuset mil przez Daleki Zachód, albo przez Syberyą, to mnieby o to głowa nie zabolała. Ma się tam grunt pod nogami! Nie ma obawy, by ziemia się otworzyła pod stopami. Ale przebywać sześćdziesiąt mil po zamarzniętem morzu z wozem i końmi, ze znacznym ładunkiem i tam dalej! Na honor! Chciałbym już znaleźć się po drugiej stronie! Byłaby przebytą najtrudniejszą, a przynajmniej najbezpieczniejsza część naszej podróży! – Tak jest, kochany panie Kaskabel, a zwłaszcza, jeżeli „Piękny Wędrowiec” po drugiej stronie cieśniny będzie mógł szybko zdążyć n południe Syberyi. Próbować podróży wzdłuż wybrzeży wśród zimy byłoby rzeczą nadto nierozsądną. Skoro przeto dostaniemy się do Numany, musimy zwrócić się na południowy zachód i wyszukać odpowiednią wioskę do przezimowania. – Tak też zrobimy. Pan zapewne znasz ten kraj, panie Sergiuszu? – Tylko część pieniędzy Jakuckiem a Ochockiem, którą przebywałem w mej ucieczce. Co do drogi wiodącej z Europy do Jakucka, pamiętam tylko straszne cierpienia! Nie życzyłbym ich najgorszym wrogom! – Panie Sergiuszu, czy pan straciłeś wszelka nadzieję powrotu, to jest jako człowiek wolny? Czy pański rząd nigdy panu nie pozwoli powrócić? – Chyba że car ogłosi amnestyę stosującą się do hrabiego Narkina i patryotów wraz z nim skazanych. Czy zajdą jakie polityczne wydarzenia, które do tego doprowadzą? Któż to wie, kochany panie? – Hm, musi to być rzecz smutna, żyć na wygnaniu. Tak jakby człowieka wypędzono z jego własnego domu! – Tak, i zdala od ukochanych!.… A mój ojciec, teraz tak stary, któregobym pragnął jeszcze ujrzeć! – Ujrzysz go pan, panie Sergiuszu! Przyjmij pan to zapewnienie od starego sztukmistrza, który często przepowiadał wydarzenia, wróżąc ludziom o ich przyszłości. Wejdziesz pan do Permu razem z nami! Czyż nie jesteś pan jednym z artystów Kaskabelów? Ale, ale; muszę pana nauczyć kilka łatwych sztuczek; może się to kiedyś przydać; nie mówiąc już o figlu, jaki spłatany policyi rosyjskiej wtedy , gdy wejdziemy do kraju pod jej nosem! I Cezar Kaskabel nie mógł się powstrzymać od serdecznego śmiechu. Pomyśleć tylko! Narkin, rosyjski artystokrata, podnoszący ciężary, przerzucający flaszki, odpowiadający na żarty clown’ów i zbierający za to miedziaki! Około godziny trzeciej popołudniu, „Piękny Wędrowiec” musiał się zatrzymać. Chociaż noc jeszcze nie zapadła, gęsta mgła znacznie skracała odległość sięgania okiem. Jan powrócił ze zwiadów i radził się zatrzymać. Trudno bardzo było oryentować się pośród takich okoliczności. Przy tem, jak to przewidział był p. Sergiusz, w tej części cieśniny nawiedzanej wschodnim prądem, przez śnieg dawała się odczuwać nierówność lodu, nierówne wzniesienia brył lodowych. Wóz przechylał się nieraz mocno, a konie potykały się za każdym prawie krokiem; pół dnia podróży znużyło je mocno. W tym pierwszym peryodzie swojej podróży, zdołali nasi znajomi przebyć najwyżej sześć mil drogi. Skoro konie stanęły, Kornelia i Napoleona wyszły otulone starannie we futra od stóp do głów z powodu nagłego przejścia z wewnętrznej temperatury do stopni Celsiusza nad zerem do temperatury zewnętrznej 10 stopni niżej zera. Co do Kajety, to ta, przyzwyczajona do starej zimy w Alasce, nie myślała o okryciu się futrem. – Musisz ubrać się cieplej, Kajeto, – rzekł do niej Jan, – narażasz się na zaziębienie. – O, ja się zimna nie obawiam! – odrzekła.– Myśmy przyzwyczajeni do zimna w dolinie Yukona. – Wszystko jedno, Kajeto. – Jan ma słuszność, – rzekł p. Kaskabel, wdając się w sprawę. – Wejdź do wozu i wdziej futerko, Kajeto. Ostrzegam cię bowiem, że skoro się zaziębisz, to ja się wezmę do leczenia siebie, a żartować nie będę. Gotów jestem nawet w razie potrzeby uciąć ci głowę, aby położyć koniec kichaniu! W obec groźby tak straszliwej, młoda dziewczynka musiała usłuchać, co też uczyniła. Potem rozłożono się obozem. Tym razem nie było z tem kłopotu. Nie potrzeba było rąbać drew w lesie bo nie było lasu, ani rozniecać ogniska dla braku paliwa, ani zbierać trawy dla koni na paszę, „Piękny Wędrowiec” stał w pogotowiu, ażeby ofiarować swym gościom zwykle wygody, miłą temperaturę, gotowe do spoczynku tapczany, stół nakryty, zawsze ochoczą gościnność. Należało jedynie dać Vermontowi i Gladiatorowi porcyą trawy zebranej dla nich z Portu Clarence. Kiedy to uczyniono, okryto oba konie grubemi derami, by mogły spocząć wygodnie do dnia następnego. Nie zapomniano też o papudze w klatce, o małpie w jej gnieździe i o obu psach, które żarłocznie rzuciły się na ulubione swe mięso smażone. – Zważcie tylko państwo, – zawołał Kaskabel, – że zdarza się to zapewne po raz pierwszy, iż Francuzi zasiadają przy tak miłej wieczerzy pośród cieśniny Berynga! – Rzecz to prawdopodobna, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Ale za trzy lub cztery dni mam nadzieję, że zasiądziemy przy stole już na stałym gruncie. – W Numanie? – zapytała się Kornelia. – Nic jeszcze; na wyspie Dyomeda, gdzie się zatrzymamy na dzień lub dwa dni. Posuwamy się tak powoli, że najmniej tydzień czasu nam zajmie dostanie się do wybrzeży Azyi. Po wieczerzy chociaż była dopiero godzina 5 popołudniu, nikt nie sprzeciwiał się udaniu na spoczynek. Rozciągnięcie się na całą noc pod ciepłem okryciem, a na miękki materacu, było rzeczą nie do pogardzenia po trudach marszu po polu lodowem. Pan Kaskabel nie uważał nawet za rzecz potrzebną, ubezpieczyć swój obóz. Nie trzeba było obawiać się złoczyńców w takiej pustyni. A przytem można było spuścić się na czujność psów, które niezawodnie oznajmiłyby zbliżanie się natrętów, gdyby tacy pojawili się w pobliżu „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Pan Sergiusz jednakowoż wstawał parę razy, a żeby zbadać stan pola lodowego. Nagła zmiana temperatury mogła wpłynąć na ten stan; o to obawiał się najwięcej. Ale nie zaszła żadna zmiana pogody a lekki wietrzyk północnowschodni gładził powierzchnię cieśniny. Następnego dnia podróż odbywała się pośród takich samych warunków; nie było właściwie żadnych trudności do przezwyciężenia ani zbyt wielkich trudów do ponoszenia. Przebyto sześć mil, poczem się zatrzymano i urządzono tak samo, jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Dola następnego, 25 października, niemożliwą było rzeczą wyruszyć przed godziną dziewiątą rano, a nawet i o tej porze zbyt jasno nie było. Pan Sergiusz zauważył, że mróz mniej był przejmujący. Na widnokręgu zbierały się chmury w kłębach rozrzuconych i pędziły na południowy wschód. Termometr zaczął się podnosić; ciśnienie atmosferyczne się zmniejszało. – Otóż to mi się nie bardzo podoba, Janie! – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – Dopóki jesteśmy na lodzie, nie powinniśmy się uskarżać na tęgość mrozu. Na nieszczęście barometr opada, a wiatr zwraca się ku zachodowi. Najwięcej obaw wzbudzić może podniesienie się temperatury. Uważaj pilnie na stan pola lodowego, Janie; najdrobniejszy szczegół niechaj nie ujdzie twej uwagi i powracaj natychmiast, aby nas dostrzedz. – Proszę liczyć na mnie, panie Sergiuszu. Rozumie się, że w następnym miesiącu, a potem aż do środka kwietnia nie mogły zajść zmiany, jakich p. Sergiusz się obawiał; zima utrwala się w tych miesiącach. Ale ponieważ w tym roku opóźniła się ta pora roku, przeto pierwszy jej peryod odznaczał sią ciągłemi zmianami, to silnego mrozu, to odwilży, która mogła rozluźnić spojone bryły lodowe. Lepszą byłoby rzeczą wystawić się na temperaturę 25 do 40 stopni niżej zera w czasie podróży przez cieśninę. Wyruszyli tedy niejako w półmroku. Słabe promienie słońca nie były w stanie przeniknąć grubej powłoki mgły podając ukośnie. A przytem niebo zaczęło się pokrywać nizkiemi a długiemi chmurami, które wiatr powoli pędził w kierunku północnym. Jan, kroczący na czele karawany, badał troskliwie powłokę śniegu, która od dnia poprzedniego nieco zmiękła i ugniatała się pod kopytami końskiemi za każdym ich krokiem. Byli jednakowoż w stanie przebyć jeszcze sześć mil drogi i noc przeszła bez wypadku. Ponieważ mniej było mroźno, Kornelia, Napoleona i Kajeta życzyły sobie iść również pieszo i w swem obówiu eskimoskiem dość łatwo postępowały. Wszyscy mieli na oczach okulary, o których mówiliśmy i przyzwyczajali się do spoglądania przez wązkie szczeliny. Lornetki te ciągle pobudzały Sandera do wesołości: młody łobuz nie troszczył się o znużenie – i skakał jak kózka na łące. Wóz małe tylko robił postępy. Koła jego w śnieg się wrzynały i utrudniały koniom ciągnienie; jeżeli zaś natrafiły na jakieś przypadkowe wzniesienie lub ostry odłam lodu, a następowało wstrząśnienie, którego niepodobna było uniknąć. Niekiedy też wielkie bryły nagromadzone, lub narzucona jedna na drugą, zupełnie barykadowały przejście i trzeba było je okrążać. Przedłużało to jednak tylko drogę i lepiej było natrafiać na takie przeszkody, aniżeli na szczeliny w lodzie, które dowodziłyby, że nastąpiło rozluźnienie pola lodowego. Tymczasem termometr jeszcze się podnosił, a barometr opadał, powoli, ale stale. Pan Sergiusz trwożył się coraz więcej. Krótko przedpołudniem kobiety musiały powrócić do rydwanu. Śnieg zaczął padać obficie w delikatnych, przeźroczystych płatkach wyglądających, jakoby topnieć miały. Wydawało się, jakoby spadały chmury białych piórek otrząśniętych w przestrzeni przez tysiące ptaszków. Cezar Kaskabel radził, ażeby p. Sergiusz schronił się do rydwanu; ten jednakowoż nie chciał: czyż nie mógł wytrwać tam, gdzie jego towarzysze wytrwali? Śnieg ten tak obfity trwożył go niezmiernie; topniejąc mógł spowodować rozluźnienie lodu. Trzeba było jak najśpieszniej szukać schronienia na niewzruszonych podstawach wyspy Dyomeda. A przecież roztropność nakazywała postępować jak najostrożniej. Pan Sergiusz przeto postanowił pełnić służbę wywiadowczą wspólnie z Janem, podczas gdy p. Kaskabel i Clovy szli przy koniach, które co chwila już się potykały. Gdyby wydarzył się jaki nieszczęśliwy wypadek z wozem, to nie byłoby innej rady, jak pozostawić go pośrodku zamarzniętego morza, a byłoby to już stratą niepowetowaną. Idąc naprzód mozolnie wraz z Janem, p. Sergiusz starał się usilni przeniknąć wzrokiem zachodni widnokrąg zamglony jeszcze bardziej zawieruchą śnieżną. Ale wzrok zdołał sięgnąć tylko na przestrzeń bardzo krótką; drogę już teraz tylko odgadywać mogli, a p. Sergiusz niezawodnie zatrzymałby natychmiast pochód gdyby mu się podejrzaną wydała trwałość lodu. – No każdy sposób, – powiedział, – musimy starać się dostać do wyspy Byomeda dziś jeszcze, choćby nam przyszło na niej potem zatrzymać się aż do ponowienia się mrozu. – Jak to jeszcze daleko wedle pańskiego mniemania? – zapytał się Jan. – Cztery do pięciu mil, Janie. Mamy jeszcze ze dwie godziny dziennego światła lub przynajmniej pół światła dozwalającego nam rozeznać drogę, a zatem starajmy się tam dostać, nim zupełnie się ściemni. – Panie Sergiuszu, czy mam pójść naprzód, ażeby zbadać położenie wyspy? – Nie, Janie, żadna miarą! Mógłbyś zabłąkać się pośród zawieruchy i nastąpiłby nowe zawikłanie! Trzymajmy się kierunku wskazanego przez kompas, bo gdybyśmy minęli wyspę, przechodząc na północ lub na południe od niej, to nie wiem, coby się z nami stało! – Słuchaj pan! Czyś pan słyszał? – zawołał nagle Jan który się pochylił. Pan Sergiusz schylił się również i mógł zauważyć lekkie trzeszczenie podobne do trzeszczenia szkła gniecionego, przechodzące przez pole lodowe. Czy były to oznaki częściowego rozluźniania się lub nawet odrywania powłoki lodowej? Dotychczas nie przerywała powierzchni żadna szczelina, jak dziecko okiem sięgnąć było można. Położenie stawało się nader niebezpieczne. Spędzając noc pośród tych okoliczności, podróżni nasi mogli stać się ofiarą katastrofy. Wyspa Dyomeda stanowiła dla nich jedyne schronisko bezpieczne, a zatem należało dostać się na nią za wszelką cenę. Jakże p. Sergiusz teraz żałował, że nie czekano cierpliwie w Porcie Clarence kilka dni dłużej! Powrócił z Janem do rydwanu i zaznajomiono p. Kaskabela z położeniem. Nie było potrzeby oznajmiać o tem kobietom, które byłyby się przestraszyły niepotrzebnie. Postanowiono tedy pozostawić je wewnątrz, a mężczyźni zaczęli popychać koła, ażeby dopomódz znużonym koniom; te już zaczęły utykać, a pot spływał z pod ich okryć pomimo mroźnego wiatru. Około godziny drugiej śnieżna zawierucha znacznie się zmniejszyła i wkrótce nieliczne tylko płatki wiatr gonił w powietrzu. Stało się mniej trudną rzeczą zachować kierunek należyty. Konie popędzano energicznie, gdyż p. Sergiusz postanowił nie zatrzymywać się, dopóki „Piękny Wędrowiec” nie stanie na skałach wyspy Dyomeda. Wedle jego obliczeń należało jeszcze przebyć milę lub dwie, i możnaby przy odpowiednim wysiłku cel osiągnąć w przeciągu godziny. Na nieszczęście półświatło dzienne, coraz to więcej słabło, a w końcu zaledwie było dostrzegalne. Czy byli na dobrej drodze? Czy mieli się trzymać tego samego kierunku? Któż mógł osądzić? Właśnie wtedy oba psy głośno zaszczekały. Czy zbliżało się jakie niebezpieczeństwo? Czy psy zwęszyły gromadę Eskimosów lub Czukczów przechodzących przez cieśninę? Jeżeliby tak było, to p. Sergiusz nie zawahałby się zawezwać ich pomocy, lub przynajmniej starałby się od nich dowiedzieć dokładnie o położeniu wyspy. Tymczasem otworzono jedno z okienek w wagonie i dał się słyszeć głos Kornelii zapytującej, dla czego Wagram i Marengo tak szczekają. Powiedziano jej, że niewiadomo jeszcze, ale nie ma powodu do obawy. – Czy mamy wysiąść? – zapytała się. – Nie, Kornelio, – odrzekł p. Kaskabel. – Tobie i dziewczętom najlepiej tam, gdzie jesteście. Zostańcie! – Ale jeżeli psy zwęszyły jakiego zwierza, naprzykład niedźwiedzia…. – To nam dadzą znać. Zresztą możecie mieć strzelby w pogotowiu. Ale na razie nie wychodźcie bez pozwolenia! – Niech pni zamknie okno, pani Kaskabel, – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – Nie mamy minuty do stracenia. Ruszamy natychmiast. Konie też, które się zatrzymały na szczekanie psów, rozpoczęły na nowo mozolną swą pracę. Przez pół godziny „Piękny Wędrowiec” był w stanie poruszać się szybciej, gdyż powierzchnia lodu była równiejszą. Zmęczone konie, chociaż z łbamni spuszczonemi i drzącemi nogami, ciągnęły jednakowoż wytrwale. Ale był to już widocznie znaczny wysiłek z ich strony i niezawodnie upadłyby, gdyby o wiele dłużej miały się tak natężać. Już prawie noc zapadła. Resztki światła rozrzuconego po przestrzeni pochodziły, jak się zdawało, raczej z powierzchni lodowej, aniżeli z jaśniejszych sfer wyższych. Psy zaś ciągle jeszcze szczekały, wybiegłszy naprzód, wietrzyły wznosząc pyski do góry i jeżąc sierść, a potem wracały do swych panów. – Coś w tem jednak jest nadzwyczajnego! – zauważył p. Kaskabel. – Otóż i wyspa Dyomeda! – zawołał Jan. Mówiąc to, wskazał na kupę skał, których zaokrąglone wierzchołki można było niejasno dojrzeć. Prawdopodobną wydawała się uwaga Jana dla tego, że kupa ta bezładna odznaczała się czarnemi plamami odbijającemi od białości lodu. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy tez te czarne punkta się poruszają? – zawołał pan Kaskabel. – Poruszają się? – Naturalnie! w odległości paręset kroków na zachód. – Tak, to musi być wyspa, – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – Zdaje się zatem, że parę tysięcy fok schroniło się na wyspę…. – Parę tysięcy fok! powtórzył Kaskabel. – Ależ, ale, boss! – zawołał Clovy, – gdyby to je schwytać i wytresować! – I nauczyć je mówić: „papa”! – dodał Sander. Otóż wykrzyk godny syna sztukmistrza!